rebornorefandomcom-20200213-history
Save My World
A song by Saving Gaia for MediaWorld made in 2012 which also airs on their channels. Music video 2012 A bunch of primary school children dressed in green going into a recording studio and singing the song. 2013 The song was remixed to an upbeat version with rap lyrics in between guest starring the Ah Boys to Men cast and students of Kong Hwa School and Nan Chiau Primary School. 2014 The music video is now using CGI animation which would be also used for the following two years onward. It has two people at the beach going for a swim playing catch with a beach ball but one throws it into a polluted part of the sea with garbage around. The two then run off being shocked at the sight of it and they noticed a dead Wingull with a plastic bag in it's mouth. Another shot shows a young boy walking off with an ice cream cone while in the background a young girl buys an ice cream from a ice cream vendor. As the boy walks closer to the screen, the ice cream then melts in his hand causing him to cry. A man in a construction hat cuts down a tree using a chainsaw causing a nest with Taillows to fall out and other similar construction workers are also shown cutting trees down. The Taillows then attack the construction worker for destroying the tree. Another man is seen walking past the ocean on a boardwalk drinking from a plastic can then tosses it behind him into a yellow bin labelled 'cans' with two others: red for plastic and blue for paper. Various fish Pokemon (Magikarp, Goldeen, Feebas etc.) are seen jumping over the water then the man spins around in joy and sways his arms. We then see a family in a grocery store which consists of a mom, two young boys and a young girl. (one of the boys are running around with arms stretched out like an aeroplane) Outside the grocery store, the family is then seen carrying bags labelled 'Hug a tree' with a drawing of a tree on it. Inside a home, the young girl is sitting on a chair reading a book then a person switches off the aircon and she has a dissapointed look on her face. The mom opens the window with her daughter feeling happy with various grass type Pokemon outside (such as Sunflora and Bellossom), flowers flying around, Tailows and also several Sentrets running on the grass. The mom then waters the grass causing a huge tree to grow instantly Lyrics Original 2012 version Save my World (x4) As far as you can see On the land and out to sea There's something very wrong And it's time to change We're going to need (we're going to need) A helping hand (a helping hand) We need to save this world We hope that you can understand Save my World (x4) We're going to have to clean Every hill and every stream If we don't change our ways It will be too late Don't make a mess (don't make a mess) Don't be selfish (don't be selfish) We need to save our world For us, the birds and bees and fish Save my World (x4) Save my World (come on and), Save my World (why won't you) Save my World (will you please), Save my World (you've got to) Save my World (come on and), Save my World (why won't you) Save my World (will you please), Save my World today! 2013 version This is our world, we gotta save No matter how hard it is yo, we gotta be brave So let's all get together, I can't do it alone Let's protect our Earth, the place we call home! Save my World, Save my World As far as you can see On the land and out to sea There's something very wrong And it's time to change. We're going to need (We're going to need) A helping hand (a helping hand) We need to save this world We hope that you can understand Save my world (For the future) Save my world (For the children) Save my world (For humanity) Save my world (Altogether now!) Save my world (For the future) Save my world (For the children) Save my world (For humanity) Save my world (Altogether now!) today ... Category:Mediaworld Category:Music Videos Category:Songs Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016